hip_hop_musicfandomcom-20200215-history
MF Grimm
Percy Carey (born June 11, 1970), better known by his stage name MF Grimm, is an American rapper, record producer, actor and comic book writer from Manhattan, New York. As a child, he appeared on Sesame Street several times. During his teenage years, Grimm became involved within the hip hop community and decided to pursue a career rapping at the age of 14. After having toured with numerous artists and performing at various freestyle competitions, MF Grimm had recorded an album's worth of material that was to serve as his debut album by 1993. However, in 1994, he was shot seven times in an attempted murder by rival drug dealers. As a result, he was left deafened, blinded, paralysed from the waist down and comatose. Although he later recovered full vision, hearing and speech ability (he still requires a wheelchair), the music labels that were interested in Grimm's music cut all contact with him after the shooting. In the late-1990s, MF Grimm released several singles on the Fondle 'Em label and started collaborating extensively with label mate MF DOOM, whose debut album Operation: Doomsday was recorded in Grimm's basement and for which Grimm served as an executive producer. In 1997, he founded the group Monsta Island Czars. His hip hop career was once again put to a halt when he was sentenced to life imprisonment under the Rockefeller Drug Laws in 2000. After being sentenced, Grimm paid a $100,000 one-day bail, during which he recorded his debut album, The Downfall of Ibliys: A Ghetto Opera. After filing many appeals, he was able to reduce his sentence to three years and left prison in 2003. After his release, Grimm completed his second album, Digital Tears: E-Mail from Purgatory, in 2004. The album's lyrics and beats were all created while in prison using a portable drum machine that Grimm managed to hide from prison guards. 2006 saw the release of his third studio album, American Hunger, which became the first ever triple album in hip hop history. A graphic novel detailing his life story, entitled Sentences: The Life of MF Grimm, was released in September 2007. That same year MF Grimm released the concept album, The Hunt for the Gingerbread Man. In 2010, Grimm released his fifth studio album, You Only Live Twice: The Audio Graphic Novel, which was accompanied by a 13-page comic book based on the album. From 2012 to 2014, Grimm released three instalments of the Good Morning Vietnam series with producer Drasar Monumental. Discography Studio albums *2002: The Downfall of Ibliys: A Ghetto Opera *2004: Digital Tears: E-Mail from Purgatory *2006: American Hunger *2007: The Hunt for the Gingerbread Man *2010: You Only Live Twice: The Audio Graphic Novel Collaborative albums *2013: Good Morning Vietnam 2: The Golden Triangle (with Drasar Monumental) *2014: Good Morning Vietnam 3: The Phoenix Program (with Drasar Monumental) Collaborative EPs *2012: Good Morning Vietnam (with Drasar Monumental) Category:1970 births Category:American rappers Category:African-American rappers Category:Rappers from New York City Category:East Coast hip hop musicians Category:Hip hop record producers Category:American hip hop record producers Category:Fondle 'Em Records artists Category:Monsta Island Czars members Category:Rappers from Manhattan, New York